Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends are For
Season 2, Episode 20: Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends Are For Aired: February 27, 2012 Previous: DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious Next: Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Super Friends Are For '''is the 20th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 46th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Chipmunks get washed up on an island and get a new member for their band. Taylor Lautner's Deleted Twilight Shirtless Scenes: Taylor Lautner and Kristen Stweart show some Shirtless Twlight Scenes deleted because they didn't make the cut. That's What Superfriends Are For!: The superhero gang came up with a musical number. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Mary Wilker born on Leap Day in 1948 finally celebrates her Sweet 16. #Opening Scene #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' (Spoof on Al Pacino) (Movie Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #894:' The Launch Box (Parody of a Lunch Box) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Green Goblin's Green Beans (Spoof on the Green Goblin) (Ad Parodies segment) #Suicide Victim is Visited by Death (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Taylor Lautner's Deleted Twilight Shirtless Scenes (Movie Parody of Twilight) #Man Sees "The Alps" Through the Binoculars (Animated by Don Martin) #I Hate My Teenage Otter (TV Parody of I Hate My Teenage Daughter) (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Tennis Ball (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The New Multipurpose Copier (cartoon) #Eat-Ohs (Snack Parody of Cheetos & Ad Parodies segment) #'Bad Idea #19:' Bear Room Dancing (Parody of Ballroom Dancing) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #That's What Super Friends Are For (Music Parody of "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song) / TV Parody of Super Friends) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Al Pacino and the Chipmunks) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' was spoofed. *This is the second time Spy vs. Spy was lineless, and the second time the MAD Security Cam appeared directly before Spy vs. Spy. *This is the third time Alvin and the Chipmunks showed up, and the third time MAD does a musical segment. *11th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *Fifth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue' Voices *Larry Dorf - Bad Idea Announcer, Superman, Hawkman, and Man Eating Green Beans *Keith Ferguson - Dave Seville, Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, and Blue Beetle *Ralph Garman - Al Pacino and Elongated Man *Jason Marsden - Simon, Taylor Lautner, Eat-Ohs Boy, and Kid Flash *Rachel Ramras - Kristen Stewart, Eat-Ohs Girl, Bear, Boy with Glasses, and Mary Wilker *Kevin Shinick - Alvin, Theodore, Batman, Green Goblin, Captain Correlli, Doctor Mid-Nite, Green Arrow, Robin, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Barry Allen, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Robert De Niro, I Hate My Teenage Otter Announcer, Eat-Ohs Announcer, Bill, Boy, Boy with Launchbox, Mary Wilker's Dad, Anchorman, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Plastic Man, Office Worker, and Tourist *Tara Strong - Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Eat-Ohs Mom, and Annie Watson *Gary Anthony Williams - Elton John J'onn J'onzz, Black Lightning, Grim Reaper, and Bear Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:February 2012 Episodes